Six jours en enfer
by Ansha
Summary: Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur. Une horrible rumeur destinée à nous effrayer. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve plongé en enfer. Ils ne se contentent plus de nous tuer. Ils nous forcent à nous entre-tuer. OS. M pour violence et langage !


_Bonjour !_

_Un petit OS (mon premier!) sans prétention que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui en quelques heures. Je me suis clairement inspirée de Hunger Games / Battle Royale mais je n'ai repris que le concept._

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Rating: **M pour violence et propos pas toujours très corrects.

**Genre: **Horror, Tragedy

**Personnage principal: **Vous le découvrirez à la fin de l'histoire. Certains indices sont disséminés tout au long de la fiction. Peut-être découvrirez-vous son identité avant que je ne la dévoile.

_Je n'ai pas de bêta. Certaines fautes ont peut-être échappé à ma relecture. J'en suis désolée._

_Bonne lecture !_

**JOUR 1**

J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une rumeur. Une rumeur destinée à nous effrayer, à nous plonger un peu plus dans la terreur. Après tout, quel esprit tordu aurait pu mettre en place une telle abomination ?

J'ai été naïf. Bien sur qu'IL était assez fou pour mettre en place ce « divertissement » pour lui et ses Mangemorts. Il avait fais des choses bien pires depuis le début de Son règne. Je le soupçonne de ne pas utiliser cette horreur seulement comme un divertissement, mais d'entretenir ainsi le climat de terreur, de montrer à la communauté sorcière qu'il détenait le pouvoir et qu'il était libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Alors, je cours. Je cours depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je sais que je veux m'éloigner le plus possible des autres. Dès que cela avait commencé, j'ai foncé droit devant moi, en prenant juste le temps de me protéger avec un bouclier, sans un regard en arrière. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de regarder. Il me suffisait d'écouter le bruit des sorts qui fusaient, des cris, des corps qui heurtaient le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Ils n'avaient même pas envisager de parler, de s'unir pour trouver une solution. Non. Ils avaient joué le jeu. Pour survivre. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient pour la plupart. Il avait poussé le vice, pour cette fois, à dénicher des sorciers ayant fait leurs études ensemble. Tous avaient été ensemble à Hogwarts, il y a très peu de temps. Je suis presque certain d'avoir aperçu Colin. J'espère vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de lui. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le tuer.

J'ai préféré fuir les premiers combats. Le temps de réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Jouer le jeu ou non. Tuer pour survivre où juste me faire tuer pour ne pas participer à cette abomination. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me traite d'hypocrite. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne fuis par pour me donner le temps de décider. Je fuis pour réfléchir à ma tactique. Je fuis pour laisser les premiers s'entre-tuer, faire baisser le nombre de mes adversaires avant de devoir intervenir.

Depuis quand je cours ? Je l'ignore, mais mes poumons commencent à me brûler. Je n'ai jamais été un grand sportif. Même le Quidditch ne m'attire pas plus que ça. Regarder un match, supporter l'équipe de ma maison, j'appréciais. Mais y jouer, non. J'ai le vertige en plus...

Je ralentis l'allure, mais je continue à progresser à travers la forêt. Soudainement, je me retrouve allongé sur le sol alors que mon corps est secoué de spasmes. J'ai mal, vraiment mal. Comme si je venais d'être frappé par la foudre. Des décharges d'électricité me parcourent le corps. Je lutte pour rester conscient. J'ai l'impression que cela dure des heures.

Finalement, la douleur reflue lentement et tremblant, je me remets debout. Le temps que mon cerveau se mettre en marche, je comprends. J'ai heurté un mur invisible. Probablement la limite de la zone. C'est logique. Si la zone n'était pas limitée, nous pourrions fuir à pied. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Alors je me retourne et regarde les environs. Il n'y a pas un bruit à part le vent qui fait bouger les feuilles des arbres.

Je dois me mettre à l'abri. Trouver un endroit où me cacher pour récupérer un peu, le temps que mon corps arrête de trembler. Je jette mon dévolu sur un arbre qui a l'air facile à escalader. Doucement, je commence mon ascension en essayant de faire abstraction de mon vertige. Mes membres tremblent, cela ne me facilite pas les choses. Mais l'adrénaline m'aide et je parviens après un effort intense à me hisser sur une branche haute.

Je peux enfin souffler. Grâce à ma baguette, je peux boire un peu en faisant couler de l'eau directement dans ma bouche d'un Aguamenti. D'où je suis, je peux voir une partie des environs mais la végétation est trop dense pour voir ce qu'il se passe au loin. Je lance un Hominum revelio qui me confirme qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs. Je m'adosse au tronc et me permets de fermer un instant les yeux.

C'est une voix amplifiée magiquement qui me réveille. Un Mangemort, sans aucun doute. Il apprend aux « participants », terme qui me hérisse, que pour ce premier jour, il y a eu cinq morts. Cela fait un tiers des sorciers présents.

A mon plus grand effroi, je les connais tous. Pas forcément personnellement, mais je les ai tous croisé un jour où l'autre dans les couloirs de l'école. Stewart Ackerley et Orla Quirke, deux Serdaigle qui ont trois ans de moins que moi. Eleanor Branstone, une élève de ma propre maison, du même âge que Stewart et Orla. Vicky Frobisher, une Gryffondor qui a un an de plus que moi. Mandy Brocklehurst, une Serdaigle de mon année, avec qui j'ai déjà travaillé en binôme. Ils nous ont prit jeunes, très jeunes pour certains.

J'aurais préféré ne pas les connaître. Car à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les vois. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma mémoire avait gravé autant de souvenirs. Des souvenirs de ceux que j'ai à peine connu. Pourtant, j'ai une image très net de chacun d'entre eux gravée dans mon esprit.

**JOUR 2**

J'ai à peine dormi. L'aube pointe son nez et mon estomac cri famine. Je dois trouver à manger, sinon, je vais être trop faible pour me défendre en cas d'attaque. Je descends de mon arbre après m'être assuré qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs. Je constate que mes douleurs ont presque disparu pendant la nuit même si mes membres sont encore un peu raides.

Je déambule au hasard. Je n'ai jamais chassé de ma vie. Je ne connais rien aux pièges. J'ai beau avoir grandi dans le monde moldu, mes parents n'étaient adeptes, ni de la chasse, ni du camping. En fait, ils n'aimaient pas trop la vie dans la nature en général. Ils étaient tous les deux assez bien placés dans la société et aimaient le confort matériel. Tout comme moi. Mais maintenant, je le regrette.

Je fini par apercevoir un lapin. Il me regarde, incertain. Je le regarde de la même façon. Je jette un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Mais il est rapide et le sort ne l'atteint pas. Je continue mes recherches et tombe sur un deuxième lapin. Cette fois-ci, je ne le loupe pas. Merci l'AD.

Je me retrouve face au lapin stupéfixé. J'évite son regard. Je me demande comment l'achever. Au fond de moi, je sais comment faire ça rapidement. Ça me répugne, mais je m'y résout. Je devrais me débarrasser de mes adversaires à un moment où a un autre, alors autant commencer sur un animal.

Je lance mon premier impardonnable. C'est plus facile que ce que je croyais. Beaucoup trop facile. Je pourrais m'effrayer d'une telle facilité. Mais je me refuse à cogiter. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

J'allume un petit feu. Petit, car je ne veux pas révéler ma position aux autres. Je faire cuire ce qu'il reste de l'animal après un dépeçage approximatif et barbare. Puis je lance de l'eau sur le feu et m'éloigne en mangeant. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a repéré la fumée mais la prudence est de mise.

Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. Peut-être que je reviens vers mes adversaires. Je l'ignore. Mais au moins, j'ai le ventre plein et des réserves dans les poches de mon pantalon. J'espère ne pas être malade. Mon estomac n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de manger de la viande cuite ainsi.

Je ne croise personne aujourd'hui non plus. Je trouve un terrier où me cacher. Je jette quelques sortilèges pour m'avertir si quelqu'un approche. Je ne crains pas trop que quelqu'un découvre les protections. Mes adversaires ne sont pas des sorciers expérimentés, nous sommes tous à peine majeurs, ou pas du tout. Je mange ce qu'il me reste de mon lapin. Je devrais repartir chasser demain.

Alors que la nuit tombe, le même Mangemort annonce que quatre autres personnes sont mortes aujourd'hui, ce qui descend le nombre de survivants à six. Le nom de Colin n'est pas parmi les morts. Mais avec horreur, je découvre celui de son petit frère, Dennis. Sa cruauté n'a pas de limites. Il a choisi deux membres de la même famille, sachant qu'ils allaient peut-être devoir se tuer l'un l'autre. Ils n'ont visiblement pas du à le faire, et malgré l'horreur de la situation, il en est soulagé pour eux. Mais bien vite, je pense à Colin, qui est toujours en vie quelque part. Alors non, je ne suis pas soulagé.

**JOUR 3**

Je suis réveillé au petit matin par un bruit que je n'identifie pas tout de suite. Je tends l'oreille et comprends que ce sont des gémissements que j'entends. Glacé par la peur, je n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce. Puis, je réfléchis. Si quelqu'un d'autre les entend, je risque de voir débarquer mes adversaires. Et ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts.

Alors baguette à la main, je sors prudemment de ma cachette, la peur au ventre. Cela pourrait tout autant être un piège. Je me dirige vers la source du bruit et mes yeux tombent sur une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Je vois également des traces de sang sur le sol, sur au moins trois mètres. Je comprends que la personne s'est traînée jusqu'ici.

Je m'approche et baguette tendue vers elle, je la retourne doucement du pied. Un hoquet de surprise sort de ma bouche et je tombe à genoux. Le visage crispé par la douleur, Colin ouvre les yeux, yeux qui s'agrandissent en me reconnaissant.

- Aide moi...

Je regarde sa blessure, un trou béant au niveau de son estomac. Je sens la bile remonter le long de mon œsophage mais je me concentre pour me reprendre. J'essaie quelques sortilèges de soins, mais cela n'a aucun effet. Je ne suis pas médicomage.

- Aide moi, répète-t-il.

Et je comprends. Il ne me demande pas de le soigner. Il sait que je ne peux rien faire pour sa blessure. Ma gorge se serre et je secoue la tête. Sa main ensanglantée attrape la manche de mon pull. Ses yeux me supplient de faire quelque chose. Un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres... Ou peut-être des miennes. Je ne sais pas.

Je ne veux pas. Mais je le ferais. Parce que malgré ce qui nous entoure, malgré nos statuts d'adversaires, ce n'est qu'un gamin. Un camarade. Il a du lire quelque chose dans mon regard car sa poigne se desserre. Il a l'air soulagé et résigné, malgré les tremblements qui le secouent.

Je lève ma baguette d'une main, je lui serre la main de l'autre. Et je prononce les deux mots. Son corps se soulève, puis retombe, les yeux grands ouverts. Je les ferme et retire ma main de la sienne.

Puis, je cours. Plus vite que jamais. Je m'arrête quelques minutes plus tard et vide le contenu de mon estomac, à quatre pattes sur le sol boueux. Je reste ainsi pendant longtemps. Si quelqu'un était arrivé à ce moment là, j'aurais fait une cible facile. Mais je n'y pense pas à cet instant. Je ne pense qu'à Colin et à mon geste. Je sais que j'ai fait cela pour l'aider. Pourtant, je me sens mal. Je l'ai tué. Comme le lapin. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal. Il s'agissait de Colin. Un humain, un camarade, un innocent. Je comprends que malgré ma volonté de survivre, tuer n'est pas si facile. Cela me soulage un instant, je ne suis pas un tueur.

J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte. Et je me relève. Je ne dois me reprendre et trouver à manger. Je dois survivre. Et trouver l'enfoiré qui a laissé Colin agoniser ainsi.

Je trouve de nouveau du lapin. J'en ai un peu marre de manger la même chose, mais je me vois mal dépecer un cerf ou un sanglier. Je me restaure et me trouve un abri pour la nuit. Il n'y a eu qu'un mort aujourd'hui, Colin. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq.

**JOUR 4**

Aujourd'hui, je suis gonflé à bloc. Je ne cherche plus à rester à l'écart. Je dois retrouver les autres et en finir. Ma colère devrait être dirigé contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts mais je peux rien faire contre eux ici. Alorsje la reporte sur mes adversaires qui ne cherchent même pas à résister, qui se transforment en tueurs cruels.

Je repars vers l'endroit où j'ai laissé Colin. Je le regarde pour ne pas oublier pourquoi je fais ça. Puis, je remonte les traces de sang. Elles me mènent jusqu'au cadavre de son frère. Lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert. Probablement un Avada Kedavra.

Il n'y a personne d'autre. Alors je prends un chemin au hasard. Mais alors que le soleil est au plus haut, je n'ai toujours croisé personne. Alors, je change de tactique. Au lieu de les chercher, je vais les attirer à moi. Alors je hurle de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai pas à me forcer, je laisse sortir toute ma rage, toute ma rancœur. Puis, je grimpe me réfugier dans un arbre.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que j'entende quelqu'un approcher. Ils sont plusieurs, car ils discutent.

- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas un piège ? Demande une voix inconnue, un peu craintive.

- Mais non. Il a du tomber sur le cadavre d'un des frères Crivey et à gueulé comme une fillette, répond l'autre voix en rigolant. Le plus vieux a du mourir maintenant. J'espère qu'il a eut le temps de souffrir.

Cette voix là, je la reconnais. Un Serpentard, à ma grande surprise, Harper. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait des Nés-moldus dans la maison des serpents. Mais je comprends leur attitude maintenant. Même en tant que victimes, ils agissaient comme des bourreaux sadiques. Cela ne m'étonne pas des Serpentards.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à Harper de comprendre quoi que se soit. Il tombe sous mon sortilège. Le plus jeune a vu d'où venait l'attaque et me voit. Il me lance un sortilège que j'évite en sautant de mon arbre. Mon bouclier bloque sa prochaine attaque et je réplique par un sortilège de désarmement avec toute la puissance que je peux rassembler. Il est violemment éjecté en arrière et j'entends un craquement quand sa tête heurte un arbre.

Je glisse sa baguette dans ma poche. Cela pourrait toujours être utile. Puis je pars sans un regard en arrière. Je garde mon cerveau soigneusement éteint. Je refuse de penser à ce que j'ai fais.

**JOUR 5**

J'ai mal dormi. Les images des deux Serpentard ne cessent de s'imposer dans mon esprit. J'ai pu ne pas y penser hier, mais la nuit a changé la donne. Je culpabilise. Malgré ce qu'ils ont fait, malgré la haine que je ressens envers eux, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que j'ai bien fait. Ils étaient dans le même bateau que moi. Ils ont fais ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre, même s'ils ont fait du zèle.

Je me sens hypocrite de leur en vouloir. Je veux survivre moi aussi. Et je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour, je crois. Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Il me reste deux adversaires pour enfin sortir de cet enfer.

Je passe devant un ruisseau et me jette dedans avec soulagement. Je ne me suis pas lavé depuis mon arrivée ici. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir et on doit probablement me sentir de loin. Je me lave avec frénésie mais je sais que si je me débarrasse facilement de la crasse, je me sentirais pas propre pour autant. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains pour me sentir propre un jour.

Je me sèche d'un coup de baguette et je sens soudainement mon bras me brûler. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, un nouveau sortilège m'atteint, m'arrachant ma baguette et me renvoyant directement dans le ruisseau. Je sors la tête de l'eau pour voir mon assaillant. Je le reconnais, comme les autres. C'est Eddie Carmichæl, un Serdaigle plus âgé que moi.

Il n'a pas l'air en bon état. Son bras droit pend le long de son corps dans un angle bizarre, son visage est déformé par la douleur. Il me regarde avec un sourire victorieux qui sonne faux. Il veut avoir l'air redoutable, mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa baguette tremble dans sa main alors qu'il la pointe vers moi. Je le sens hésiter un moment :

- Je suis désolé, chuchote-t-il d'une voix aussi tremblante que sa main. Mais je veux sortir d'ici.

Il l'ai vraiment. Il veut que je le pardonne pour ce qu'il va faire. Je le comprends, mais je ne suis pas aussi bon. Je lève les mains, déclenchant une vive douleur à mon bras gauche, et sors du ruisseau.

- Je comprends, répond-je.

Mais, je mens. Il resserre sa poigne sur sa baguette et je baisse doucement les bras. Je me mets à genoux, dans un simulacre d'acceptation de mon sort. Je déplace mes mains derrière mon dos et sors discrètement la baguette du Serpentard que j'ai prise hier.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, continue-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux rejoindre ma famille.

Il s'approche de moi, croyant n'avoir rien à craindre. Il se trompe. Il réagit trop tard quand il me voit brandir ma seconde baguette. Je ne lance pas d'Avada, je l'ai déjà trop lancé. Je voulais simplement lui envoyer un sortilège de matraque mais la baguette du Serpentard ne réagit pas comme je le voulais. J'aurais du m'en douter. Le corps de Carmichæl tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Je me relève difficilement. Je suis épuisé. Physiquement, moralement. Je récupère ma baguette et balance celle du jeune Serpentard dans le ruisseau. Je récupère celle de Carmichæl. Peut-être sera-t-elle moins capricieuse de l'autre.

Je passe le reste de la journée, apathique, en haut d'un arbre. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me rappelle que mon bras saigne. Je lance un Epiksey pour arrêter le flot de sang et utilise un bout de mon tee-shirt pour faire un bandage de fortune. La pluie se met à tomber peu avant le coucher du soleil. J'ai froid, mais je ne bouge pas. Je commence à frissonner. Je sais que je risque de tomber malade, mais même cette perspective ne me motive pas à faire quelque chose.

J'entends à peine la voix du Mangemort. De toute façon, je sais où nous en sommes. Nous ne sommes plus que deux. Dans mon état comateux, je note tout de même qu'il a parlé plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il a peut-être dit quelque chose d'important, mais à cet instant, je m'en moque.

**JOUR 6**

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, j'ai chaud. Pourtant, il pleut toujours. Je sors de ma léthargie pour sécher mes vêtement et les imperméabiliser. Mais le mal est déjà fait. J'ai de la fièvre. J'ai peut-être signé mon arrêt de mort en ne réagissant pas la veille. Je mange ce qu'il reste de ma chasse et avale quelques fruits que j'ai pu trouver. Mais je ne bouge pas d'où je suis.

De toute façon, je ne sais pas où se trouve l'autre survivant. Je ne sais même plus si je veux survivre. J'en suis presque à espérer qu'il me trouve et me tue rapidement. Au moins, j'en finirai avec ce cauchemar. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'attends à la sortie si je gagne?

Après tout, j'ignore ce qui arrive au survivant. Je pensais que ces divertissements n'étaient que des rumeurs avant d'avoir été capturé par des Rafleurs. J'ai compris qu'ils existaient réellement quand un Mangemort m'a dit que je serais lâché en pleine nature avec quatorze autres Sang-de-Bourbe avec seulement ma baguette, et que si je voulais sortir de là, je devais tuer tous mes adversaires. Mais quelle garantie avais-je que je serais libre à la fin, où même simplement en vie?

Même si c'était le cas, me remettrais-je un jour de ce que j'avais vécu ici? Qu'est ce qui me démarquait désormais des Mangemorts? J'avais tué de sang froid. Plusieurs fois. Pourrais-je regarder en face mes parents, mes amis, moi-même? Pourrai-je vraiment rejoindre la Résistance avec laquelle je me battais depuis que Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir? M'accepteraient-ils de nouveau dans leurs rangs après tout ce que j'avais pu faire?

Pourtant, une étincelle d'espoir demeure. Je ne peux me résoudre à l'éteindre. Je veux revoir mes parents. Revoir Susan, même si je redoute de me confronter à elle après tout cela. Voudrait-elle toujours de moi? Elle qui détestait toute violence.

Mais je ne peux pas me résigner à mourir. Peu importe ce qui m'attends à l'extérieur, je ne veux pas abandonner. Je veux vivre. Croire que je verrais cette guerre prendre fin. Croire que Potter, où qu'il soit, finirait par revenir et tuer Voldemort. Je veux vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça.

Alors, je décide d'en finir au plus vite. Je descends pour faire un feu à quelques mètres de mon arbre et je remonte me mettre à l'abri. Mais mon adversaire ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Personne ne vient. La pluie finit par éteindre le feu et je réfléchis à un moyen de retrouver l'autre survivant. Je ne le retrouverais pas en marchant au hasard et je risquais de me fatiguer pour rien. Je suis déjà dans un sale état. Et il vient de me prouver qu'il ne tomberait pas dans un de mes pièges.

Je suis au point mort. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Soudain je vois un sanglier argenté se diriger vers mon arbre. Un moment, je pense que la fièvre me fait délirer. Mais je comprends enfin qu'il s'agit d'un Patronus.

- Rejoins-moi là où tout a commencé, lance une voix vaguement familière. Suis mon Patronus, il t'y mènera.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Cela pourrait être un piège. Il m'attendrai peut-être, bien planqué, pour me tuer sans que j'ai le temps de réagir. Mais ai-je le choix? Je veux en finir rapidement et il m'en donne la possibilité. Même si je suis mal en point, j'ai encore des forces. Cela ne sera peut-être pas le cas par la suite. Alors, je me laisse glisser le long du tronc et je suis le sanglier à travers la forêt.

Je ne suis pas loin de mon point de départ. En dix minutes, nous débouchons sur la vaste clairière où tout a commencé et le Patronus se désintègre aussitôt. Je reste à la lisière de la forêt pour observer les environs. Le sol est jonché de cadavres, déjà assaillit par les mouches. J'ai un haut le cœur. L'odeur était épouvantable.

Mon adversaire, malgré mes craintes, m'attend au centre. J'ai peur quand il lève sa baguette, mais il se contente de déplacer les cadavres aussi loin que possible. Je l'imite sans crainte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je sais que c'est un Gryffondor, et que de ce fait, jamais il se montrerait déloyal.

Nous ne retrouvons au centre de la clairière quand elle fut dégagée. Tout comme moi, il ne semble pas en pleine forme. Il avait été blessé à plusieurs endroits du corps. Ses épaules sont affaissées et son regard las et hanté. Lui aussi avait du faire des choses dont il n'est pas fier.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Justin, avoue Geoffrey Hooper d'une voix fatiguée.

Je hausse les épaules et réponds sur le même ton.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Ce n'est pas juste, souffle-t-il. Je les hais.

- Je sais...

Il y a un silence avant que Geoffrey ne reprenne la parole.

- Il faut un survivant.

Je hoche la tête.

- Je te propose de faire un duel... A la loyale, ajoute-t-il avec une ironie amère.

- Cela me convient.

Le Gryffondor me tend une main ensanglantée en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je n'hésite pas et la lui serre.

- Si tu gagnes, dit Geoffrey d'une voix enrouée. Va voir mes parents et dit leur...

Il a du mal à trouver les mots.

- Fais en sorte qu'il ne me voit pas comme l'assassin que je suis devenu.

- Je te le promets.

- Si je gagne, je ferais la même chose pour toi.

La gorge nouée, j'approuve d'un signe de la tête. Nous rompons le contact et inspirons profondément tout en se reculant. Geoffrey lève sa baguette comme un épée et je l'imite. Dans un même mouvement, nous brandissons notre baguette par dessus notre épaule.

- 1...

- 2...

- 3...

Nous laçons un sortilège de désarmement en même temps qui nous propulse tous les deux en arrière. Le souffle coupé, je me remets debout, les jambes vacillantes, pendant que mon adversaire fait de même. Je prends le temps de me lancer un Protego avant de lancer un maléfice d'entrave sur Geoffrey qui esquive en se jetant sur le coté.

- Stupefix ! Réplique-t-il à voix haute.

Mon bouclier absorbe le sortilège et je contre-attaque:

- Lashlabask !

Un jet d'étincelles brûlantes jaillit de ma baguette pour foncer sur Geoffrey qui le dévie facilement. Il est évident qu'aucun de nous deux ne met du cœur à l'ouvrage. Les sortilèges que nous nous envoyons ne sont pas dangereux ni véritablement puissant. Je suis certain qu'il le sait aussi mais aucun de nous ne le fait remarquer.

Nous continuons à nous battre pendant de longues minutes et je me sens faiblir. Ma douleur au bras se réveille quand je tombe dessus mais je fais de mon mieux pour l'oublier. Je vois mon camarade haleter, visiblement épuisé. Il était plus blessé que moi au début du duel et il a de plus en plus de mal à le cacher.

Je me sens perdu. Je veux survivre, mais je ne veux pas le tuer. A chaque fois que je lance un sortilège, j'espère secrètement qu'il ne l'atteigne pas. La confusion m'envahis de plus en plus et cela me déconcentre.

En fait, j'aurais préféré que le dernier survivant ne soit pas un Gryffondor ayant le sens de l'honneur. J'aurais préféré tomber sur quelqu'un qui me ferait éprouver de la haine. Cela aurait apaisé ma conscience et les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples.

Le moment que je redoutais tant finit par arriver. Le maléfice du Croche-Pied que je lance le déséquilibre et il tombe lourdement sur le sol. Sa baguette roule de sa main alors que sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme bien plus rapide que la moyenne. Il ne fait pas mine de se relever. Mon cœur s'accélère alors que je marche vers lui. Je l'implore:

- Relève-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Je... Je ne peux pas...

Il répond d'une voix saccadée. Il est épuisé. Il ne peut même plus se relever. Je tombe à genoux, le souffle court.

- S'il te plaît.

- Tu as gagné... Tues-moi. Je n'en peux plus.

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je lance un Assurdiato autour de nous. Je refuse que les Mangemorts entendent notre conversation. Je refuse qu'ils se réjouissent de notre peine. Cet instant n'appartient qu'à nous deux.

- Fais vite, souffle-t-il dans un sanglot.

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te tuer comme ça. C'est trop dur. J'en suis incapable.

- Tu le dois. Si tu ne le fais pas, ils vont finir par s'impatienter. Et nous mourrons tous les deux. Il est inutile d'en arriver là. Tu dois survivre. Va voir mes parents. Va voir les tiens!

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai rien à dire. Il a raison, je le sais. Et je me hais d'approuver ses paroles. J'aurais voulu être plus noble. Mais je ne le suis pas.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas tué, si les rôles avaient été inversés.

- Si. Je l'aurais fais, avoue-t-il sans hésitation.

Je ne suis pas certain de le croire. Peut-être dit-il la vérité. Ou peut-être qu'il dit cela pour me faciliter la tâche. Il m'attrape la manche, comme Colin avant lui. Les images de l'agonie du jeune Gryffondor, qui a le même âge que Geoffrey, s'imposent à moi. Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes. J'ai tué Colin pour le soulager. Geoffrey n'ai pas agonisant. Juste fatigué et extrêmement courageux et noble. Un Gryffondor, pur et dur. Je me sens minable.

- Je t'en prie, me supplie-t-il en retirant sa main. Met un terme à tout ça.

Il me présente sa main comme s'il amorçait une partie de bras-de-fer et je fais de même. Je mets tout mes sentiments dans cette poigne, et il en fait de même, car il me broie la main. Mais je n'y fais pas attention.

- Je suis désolé, Geoffrey. J'irai voir tes parents. Je leur raconterai à quel point tu es brave.

- Rejoins la Résistance. Bats-toi. De toutes tes forces. Et gagnez cette putain de guerre.

Je hoche simplement la tête dans une promesse silencieuse. Il ferme les yeux et son corps se détend. Il semble réellement soulagé de ce qui va se passer. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Peut-être sait-il qu'il ne pourra jamais vivre avec le poids de ce qu'il a vécu ici. Il est bien meilleur que moi. Je les hais. Pour ce qu'ils m'ont forcé à faire. Je me hais. Pour n'avoir pas résisté.

Je me relève une fois l'avoir fait. Non, une fois l'avoir tué. Je n'ai pas le droit de me voiler la face. J'entends un « pop » juste derrière moi puis c'est le trou noir.

Je me réveille, endolori et confus. Le sol dur me meurtrissait le dos. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais une voix menaçante s'élève:

- Lève-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe !

J'ouvre finalement les yeux et me relève difficilement. Je tangue un peu mais il est hors de question que je paraisse faible face à lui. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Son visage m'est familier. C'est Rodolphus Lestrange. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une souillure. Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais eu peur de lui. Mais plus maintenant.

- Je n'avais pas parié sur toi, je dois l'avouer. Un vulgaire Poufsouffle...

- Va te faire foutre !

Il me décolle une baffe qui me fait tourner la tête, dans les deux sens du terme.

- Sois poli, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je peux encore faire de ta vie un enfer.

Je doute qu'il puisse faire plus que ce qu'il m'a déjà fait, lui et ses enflures de copains. Mais je ne me risque pas à le lui dire. Je ne ais sûrement pas m'excuser non plus.

- Ceci dit, tu as du cran pour un Poufsouffle. Et un instinct de tueur assez... Développé.

Je ne commente pas, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'enfoncer le clou. Il y prend plaisir, en plus, ce taré.

- Je suis certain que tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qui se cachait au fond de toi. Quand ils sont acculés, certains feraient n'importe quoi pour survivre. Utiliser des impardonnables, par exemple.

Un sourire vainqueur étire ses lèvres. Il pense m'avoir fait mal. Il a raison.

- Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à découvrir comment faire. Ou peut-être l'avais déjà tu fais avant...

- Non!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre. Il sourit de plus belle et Merlin sait que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire.

- Certains ne peuvent s'y résoudre, comme le petit Gryffondor que tu as tué de sang froid. Lui n'a jamais pu. Oh, il a tué, bien entendu. Mais simplement pour se défendre, et sans même le faire exprès. Un vrai Gryffondor...

Cette fois, je me sens vraiment nauséeux. Le Mangemort sait où appuyer pour faire mal et s'en délecte visiblement.

- Bref, tu as survécu. Tu as donc gagné le droit à ta liberté...

Je suis surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à sortir vivant de cet entrevue.

- Jusqu'à ta prochaine capture, bien sur, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Cela n'arrivera pas. Il peut toujours courir, ce connard. Ils ont fait de moi un assassin et je n'hésiterai pas un instant à tuer le prochain Mangemort que je rencontrerai. Une chose est certaine, ils ne me reprendront pas vivant.

Lestrange sort ma baguette de sa poche et la brise en deux sous mes yeux. Je ferme un instant les yeux et il rit. Fort.

- De toute façon, les Sang-de-Bourbe n'ont plus le droit de détenir une baguette. Maintenant, dégage avant que je ne change d'avis.

Je tourne les talons et marche droit devant moi, m'attendant à prendre un sortilège dans le dos à tout moment. Puis, je me rappelle de quelque chose. Il ne m'a pas fouillé entièrement. Je sens la baguette de Carmichæl contre mon flanc.

Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir. Je la dégaine de ma ceinture et me retourne:

- Avada Kedavra, dit-je d'une voix posée qui me surpris.

Le Mangemort s'écroule sans avoir eut le temps de se défendre. Cette mort là, elle ne me hantera pas.

**END**

_Merci d'avoir lu ! __J'espère que vous avez apprécié. _

_Toutes vos critiques seront les bienvenues !_

_A bientôt_

_Ansha_


End file.
